


Traumerei

by Winrylover_96



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, might continue, psychiatrist winry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winrylover_96/pseuds/Winrylover_96
Summary: After Sheska curiously interviews the famous Dr. Rockbell the tells her a story about her life.  About how she first launched her career and the one guy that helped her.  That one annoying, shrimpy, guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey all who stumbled upon this. My name is Annisa and this is my first fanfic! (kinda) This was first posted in my fanfic.net account so i decided why not bring it here! anyways I've made some changes for this first chapter. i'm not sure if I'll finish it but I think I might continue writing it. Not at this very moment because i have a lot of other stuff to do but later in the future. Anyways hope you enjoy!!

Prologue

Sheska had stood outside the door of Dr. Rockbell’s apartment for a while now. It was only 4:50 in the afternoon and her interview was scheduled at 5:00, leaving her some time to pretty much hyperventilating like crazy. It was going to be her first (and probably last) time ever interviewing someone and she was an absolute wreck.

It wasn’t necessarily even Sheska’s choice in the first place to do this. One of her coworkers at the office she worked at was suppose to. But unfortunately, a day before the interview her coworker had caught a nasty case of the flu and was going to be bed ridden for days. When being asked to do the interview, Sheska’s answer of course was no. She was shy as hell and usually only kept to herself and her precious books of course. Plus she was horrible with strangers, so of course she’d be unfit to interview someone! But her coworker couldn’t find anyone else to do it, so out of mercy Sheska accepted the offer.

And boy was she already regretting it.

Sheska had to admit, at first she was quite confident in herself. It really wasn’t much to do in all honesty, just ask some questions to Dr. Rockbell and tape her answers and then she’d be on her way, plain and simple! But as soon as Sheska had gotten up to Dr. Rockbell all hell just seemed to break loose in her mind. Worries came rushing in like the plague. worries about her attire that was a simple blue dress shirt and black pants. Was that really what she should've worn? Then suddenly huger worries came in, What if she choked on a question, what about Dr. Rockbell’s opinion of her? will she make a good impression or just fall apart. Suddenly it felt like she couldn’t escape them at all!

Sheska looked at her watch and sighed. It was 4:57 and time was slowly inching towards five. _Looks like its now of never Sheska thought, Might as well get this over with._

When the door opened Sheska was a bit surprised on Dr. Rockbell’s appearance. Despite being 40, Dr. Rockbell actually looked way younger. She didn’t have many wrinkles on her face and looked overall quite young. What was just as surprising was her attire. Just a simple black shirt and…cargo pants? hell it made Sheska feel overdressed.

“Hello?” Dr. Rockbell asked, snapping Sheska out of her thoughts.

“Oh! u-uh yes sorry! I’m h-here from the c-central times newspaper! w-we scheduled and interview w-with you d-d-Dr.Rockbell!” She sputtered out, while simultaneously face palming herself in her mind.

“Oh yes I remember!” Dr. Rockbell said with a hint of glee in her voice. “Katherine right?”

“um n-no, she was feeling i-i-ill today so I came instead. My name is Sheska”

Dr. Rockbell’s smile faded a bit “Oh, I hope she gets better soon, anyways Sheska please, come in, make yourself comfortable.”

Sheska stepped inside the room and was further surprised. It was surprisingly….small. It wasn’t really anything to begin with. To the left was a tiny kitchen and a spacious living room with a dining table near the corner. She looked to the right which was just the entrance to her small bedroom and washroom. Sheska really was expecting something better, especially someone with the reputation of Dr. Rockbell’s. At the age of 40 she had become a household name in the psychiatric field. Her numerous amount of books and papers on the psychology of humans alone made her a celebrity in the industry. Her career as a therapist and psychologist helped strengthen her image and made her one of the best in the country. Sheska had expected she would’ve lived somewhere that looks less of a university student’s first apartment. Perhaps she underestimated her pay just a bit.

Sheska walked towards the living room and placed herself on a blue two seated sofa. Dr. Rockbell took it upon herself to sit in red chair in front of her, a smile still plastered on her face. Sheska placed the paper with her questions on the coffee table in front of her, she then pulled a recorder out of her pocket and awkwardly placed on the table. Her fingers fumbled in trying to find the record button and Dr. Rockbell was just staring at them entirely, making her feel more nervous.

“I apologize if I’m making you nervous” Dr. Rockbell interrupted the silence. “I definitely how tough it is interviewing someone for the first time in their life.”

“H-how did you know that?” Sheska said. Was I really that obvious?

“In all honesty your body language speaks it all. When you came in you looked as pale as a ghost. The way you stuttered as well really showed how unprepared you are, um no offence.” She replied. With everything Dr. Rockbell said Sheska’s face was slowly becoming a dark shade of red.

Dr. Rockbell widened her eyes. “Oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to make you feel that embarrassed! Please, take your time, I can wait” Suddenly Winry was a bit on the edge as well, it surprised Sheska and actually made her chuckle a bit. Her tone seemed calming to Sheska’s ears, and for that moment she actually felt a bit confident. _Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought_ Sheska thought as she finally began her interview.

* * *

 

Much to Sheska’s delight the interview had gone surprisingly well. Despite a few awkward stutters she was able to ask the questions by her her coworker with ease. Throughout the interview she was slowly warming up to Dr. Rockbell’s surprisingly bombastic and energetic attitude. Her answers seemed to be full of passion and the passion seemed to go up to eleven when she began talking about her second greatest passion: Automaill. It was interesting to say the least on how her eyes seem to change in utter passion when talking about the prosthetics. It felt like their was a child inside that adult body to be blunt.

Overall, Sheska had felt the interview went well. Well that was until Sheska asked Dr. Rockbell what was her favourite novel that she wrote. Without hesitation she replied with “Traumerei”

“Why Traumerei?” Sheska asked and again, Dr. Rockbell replied without hesitation.

“Simple, it was the most realistic book I’ve written” She replied, confusing Sheska even more.

Despite being confused, Sheska continued on with the other questions, with that answer still nagging at the back of her head. How the hell of all books is Traumerei realistic! it was the only piece of fiction she’d written in her career so far, how?

Surprisingly, the interview ended fast. 20 minutes in, Sheska had asked all the desired questions  her coworker had and was getting ready to tell Dr. Rockbell goodbye outside her door.

“Thank you of your time Dr. Rockbell. It really is appreciated” Sheska said, with no hint of the nervousness she had before.

“Please, just call me Winry” she replied and pulled out her hand.

“Okay then, goodbye Winry” Sheska shook her hand and was just about to leave when she stopped. That question from before came rushing through her head again. If she left now she’ll probably never get the chance to find her answer ever again! she needed to take advantage of this opportunity.

Sheska then turned her body, facing a slightly perplexed Winry. “Actually Winry, I still have one more question left, may I ask?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Sheska took a deep breath and began. “Through almost the entire interview I was wondering, out of all of your books why is Traumerei your most realistic book! I mean there’s an element of psychology in it but its basically just a romance novel, plain and simple! I’ve read all of your works and honestly in my opinion Traumerei seems to be far from your most realistic! So please, could you explain to me why you consider Traumerei your most realistic piece.” By the time Sheska was done she found herself panting. She had blurted that out entirely from her head and was saying it all fast, making her out of breath.  
Winry chuckled, she found Shasta’s behaviour overall a bit amusing. “Lets just say, it’s a true story”

Sheska looked at Winry dumbfounded. “Huh?”

Windy sighed, “look, its a Saturday night, and I don’t have work tomorrow, so how about I tell you a pretty long story? You up for it?”

Almost immediately Sheska nodded _yes_ , leaving Winry with a glee filled smile.

“Great, _Lets Begin_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> how did you guys like it? let me know below in the comments. Any criticism is welcome!


End file.
